The present invention relates to a natural-type emulsified composition of an oil and fat, which enables the oil and fat to be easily added in the form of a natural product into a wide range of oil and fat requiring foods such as candies, bread, chocolate, meat products, and fish products. The invention also relates to bread made by using the emulsified composition instead of conventional yeast food and shortening.
Recently, an emulsifier is often used because of a shortage of experienced engineers for manufacturing foods, and a man-power shortage in the operation of the manufacture thereof, and also as a result of rationalization of the operation and diversification of foods. Heretofore, a synthetic emulsifier, such as lecithins and monoglycerides, has been employed as the emulsifier. Furthermore, in the fermentation of bread, yeast food containing synthetic compounds and mineral salts, and vitamin C for supplementing an insufficiency of the yeast food, have been employed to grow yeast.
However, foods made by using such synthetic emulsifier have an unpleasant flavor and have a taste of the emulsifier used, which deteriorates the original flavor and taste of the foods themselves. In addition, synthetic substances for foods, such as yeast foods containing a synthetic emulsifier and synthetic compounds(s), are suspected to cause health problems which may be derived from the continuous intake of the foods containing such substances for a long period of time. Thus, it becomes of urgent necessity to replace these various synthetic substances for foods with pure and naturally occurring substances.